The Love of a Hybrid
by kelsi106
Summary: Rachel is not all as she seems. when she tells ivy she is not believed and after a fight moves out and moves on. now it is three years later and Rachel and ivy will have to face each other once more. will they reconcile and finally get together? or is their trust shattered and what of David will ivy share if she does give in to Rachel? Find out! I do not own the Hollow's.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Rachel say the disclaimer.**

 **Rachel: Why do I have to say it make David say it. *Looks at David warningly.**

 **David: *Gulps in fear at the threatening look Rachel give him and runs away***

 **Me: Enjoy the story while I save David from Rachel. By the way I do not own the Hollows or any other references just my imagination.**

 ***Warning Lemon in this chapter skip to the end if you want***

 **Chapter One**

 **Rachel**

It was half-past dawn when the phone rang, it shattered the first dream of the night into a thousand pieces so that I couldn't even remember what the dream was about. When I woke up

David's arm was around me, holding me lightly to him. My arm was draped around his waist.

The night was cool, and under the blankets David was warm.

David, my mate, well at least one of them groaned beside me mumbling "what time is it?"

Glancing at the clock read it was three o'clock in the morning which meant I had about six hours sleep. "Early," I answered tiredly, I tried to get up but David's arm tightened around my waist keeping me in place. "Go back to sleep babe, let the machine pick it up." I nodded sleepily against his shoulder. He smelled so good, like woods, paper, and pine, he smelled like home, pack, and mate. My wolf inwardly growled in delight at waking up to her mate it never gets old even after three years living together. I was just nodding off again when the answering machine started playing the message, it was from Ivy! _What is she doing calling at three in the morning?_ With my keen hybrid senses I was able to hear the message.

 **"Hey Rache' it's me uh Ivy, but you already knew that. I'm just calling to see if you're still up for tonight? I know its early we just got back from a run so if your asleep just call me when you get this if not, well just let me know ok. Okay yeah bye."**

With that the machine clicked off. Damn I almost forgot tonight is the meeting between the Wolves and Vamps and Ivy asked me to go for backup and tonight is the night I have to tell her who I am, again. Rynn already knows then again he is family, but when we told her she thought we were lying now though she will believe and possibly hate me. _God it hurts so fucking much to be away from her but she made her choice. God I still can't believe after all these years even with David I still love her and it's not just because she is my mate, no she is my soul mate._ David is my mate to my Hybrid part of me, while Ivy is my mate for every part of me.

You see I am a freak, I am a hybrid thanks to my bio mom Eve Corbin she was a vampire-werewolf hybrid, sadly she died having me and my mom Alice Morgan adopted me. My birth name isn't even Rachel Marianna Morgan it is ironically Rosaline Avalon Corbin or Rose Ava Corbin for short. Ironic because my soul mate is name Ivy while I was born Rose put it together and we are a Poisoned Rose. Not many people know about it, hell Ivy doesn't know it, but if people found out I was a hybrid on top of my demonic-elf I will be in a lab or hunted before you can say run.

My bio dad is Algaliapret or Al for short (or daddy in my case), Al is a demon, not just any demon but consort to Newt the Queen of demons in the Underworld or Hell as its also called. Newt is also my stepmom/pseudo mother (I still call her Newt). I am also an Elf thanks to Trent's dad, when I was little I had Rose Syndrome, I guess my demon side didn't like staying on this side of the line and started taking it out on my body. So Trent Sr. cured me with a mixture of his DNA and Newts how he got her DNA I don't know nor do I want to. Anyway with that cocktail I was cured and had a bonus of having Trent Sr. as my second bio dad, Newt as my second bio mom and Trent as my big brother the rest is as they say history.

Sadly that's not even the half of it, while in Hell because of what I am I was hunted so much mom almost destroyed the Underworld so to prevent her from making the demon race extinct she named me Princess of the Underworld, so not only am I an Alpha Were of Cincinnati thanks to my bio mom, and thanks to the cursed statue making me the Alpha of Alphas of Cincinnati (and all of the territory belonging to each alpha, their territories are mine) now I'm the freaking Princess of Hell. Thank god dad hid my vampire side until I'm ready to tell people, Cinci can hardly handle my demon side, and if Cinci got a hold of all of me at once I would be expecting Pitchforks. Not to mention that meant that I'd probably have to take my place as master of Cincinnati since I challenged Piscary and lived the territory is mine but lucky enough Rynn agreed I had enough on my plate, to think that if anyone found out (Rynn Cormack nee' Corbin, who is my Uncle by the way) is running this territory in my stead shit will hit the fan.

 *****Lemon Start*****

Hearing her voice knowing she doesn't want me still hurt me like a thousand knives driving into my heart. I nuzzled into David's shoulder lightly silently seeking comfort, my lips and breathe inadvertently moving along the mating mark on his skin. I felt him shiver and smelt his arousal before I was flipped on my backside as David straddled me his arousal poking against my thigh and his lips captured mine. His hands were like iron bands around my wrists. Not painful, no, he held them too loosely for that, but immovable, our kiss deepened. David pressed harder against me, his length hardening against my entrance causing me to moan at the feel of him. Breaking the kiss I whimpered at the loss of contact, he placed open mouthed kisses along my jaw line, down to my neck and he kept going until his mouth found its way to my hardening nipples on my breasts. His tongue swirled along my hardening bud on my right breast and traced them with painstaking slowness, while his free hand cupped the other breast and pinched and teased the other nipple.

After leaving me a moaning groaning mess I felt an orgasm coming but right before I could let go he stopped. I almost cried for being denied my release until he switched his attentions on the other breast repeating the process. Feeling another orgasm come I held his head in place and came hard. Before I could catch my breath I felt him slowly gently insert a finger inside my fold, my body shuddered violently with pleasure still sensitive with aftershocks his three fingers were pumping in and out of me in tandem with David's impressive 9' member thrusting in and out of me.

"God, David," I whimpered as my body nearly lifted off the bed in a bow after another mind-blowing orgasm. When he began to play with my mating mark, my free hand roughly tugged his wild untamable ebony locks there in that way I knew drove him wild. He threw his head back in growled in pleasure while I growled in returned as he roughly thrust against my g-spot again and again and again until I cried out and painted my pleasure against his back. Using vamp speed I flipped us over so I was on top with him still inside me and recapture his lips I held his face in my hands, and rode him hard. I didn't have his talent for deliberate slowness; my kiss was hungry and needy as was my thrusts. I felt one of his hands thread through my hair and clasp the back of my neck, while another hand pressed strongly against the small of my back. Both urged me closer.

The kiss began to turn feverish. We were both breathing hard. I could feel the frantic rise and fall of his chest as I'm sure he could feel mine, and the way the coolness of the room had been banished by the growing heat of our bodies. My brain nearly shut down when we came together one last time with him spilling his seed inside my womb. Once down from my high I promptly collapsed onto his chest to spent to move. Thoroughly spent and satisfied I fell asleep with my mate forgetting what caused this therapy sex to happen.

 *****Lemon End*****

 **Next Chapter: What Rachel has been up to for the past three years.**

 **Preview for the next chapter**

" _ **You know how I am adopted," I began glancing up at him to see him nod listening, taking a deep breath I continue this time looking him in the eye. "Well you know I am a wolf and a demon, but what you don't know is I am so much more than that."**_

This is a slight Underworld crossover if you don't like it do not read this story, also in there will be some Ivy bashing in this story not a lot because Ivy is one of my favorite characters and it will be hard to bash her but I will manage.

Review what you think of this story if I should continue it or not. In the meantime I am working on chapter two and my other stories as well as my book and getting ready for Job Corp so it may be a while until I can update.

 **Rachel: Yay! Sexy time! But where is Ivy and why doesn't she want me?**

 **Me: Ivy is at the Church and I can't give out any Spoilers**

 **Rachel: But she will want me eventually right?**

 **Me: Yes she will why?*Look wary at a smirking Rachel***

 **Rachel: One word *smirk widens* Threesome!**

 **Me: Oh Shit!**

 ***Rachel's smirk widens while she runs to grab her whip***

 **David: *Whimpers* Poor Ivy, *Winces as he rubs his ass***

 **Me: Review while I try to get the whip from Rachel before she scares away a potential threesomes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I'm back and managed to save David *David whimpers in the background* and take Rachel's whip!**

 ***Whip cracking sound followed by a yelp and evil laughter***

 **Me: shit I forgot her spare set! Sorry David!**

 ***Whip cracking followed by David whimpers***

 **Me: Before I go save David from Rachel again. I do not own the Hollows or any other reference just my imagination.**

 **Chapter Two**

I woke up alone with the cool silk sheets still ripe with the smell of our lovemaking this morning and sun on my face. I lie still for a moment to savor the moment before I could begin the start of what I knew would be a trying day. Glancing at the clock on the nightstand read 11:30am, David was already at work. David works as a lawyer for the supernatural in Cincinnati. After my return from the Underworld three years ago I hired him on retainer to represent the first ever day walking demon. They wanted to send me back or study me, after a long case we won and the people of Cincinnati grew used to their resident demon. The werewolves had no choice but to accept me as David's mate and their Alpha of Alpha's. The wolves knew who and what I was, hell some of them knew my mother so they knew that if I was anything like her it was in their best interest that I stay, they were right.

Since that day David became a full time lawyer and I started my own business as CEO and owner for SPA The Supernatural Protection Agency. The firm provides security and protections for the supernatural, David works in the Legal department on the second floor while I am on the top floor.

After my falling out with Ivy three and a half years ago David and I became closer, he knew I loved her and he knew she was my soul mate but he didn't mind, hell he often joked that he should thank Ivy for being stupid as it led to our discovering we were mates. Now that's not to say we immediately got together, we may have known we were mates but I was still hung up on Ivy and David was still adjusting to the fact that he is the mate of the big bad demon of Cincinnati he may have known I was a wolf but he didn't know of anything else until the trial and even then he knew less than my wolf and demon half.

After almost a year together David asked me to move in and I knew I had to tell him, not only because if I live with him he should know the real me, the me that not only Ivy doesn't know but because I was slowly falling for him. I still smile a stupid goofy grin whenever I think about how he reacted.

 _~***~Flashback~***~_

 _It's been two days since David asked me to leave my church and move in with him and I've thought of nothing since. When I told Ivy of it we had another argument, it seems we do nothing but fight these days since I returned from the Underworld almost a year ago and I am so tired of it._

 _When I told her about it she went batshit crazy, saying shit like how the old Rachel would never move out, or how the old Rachel wouldn't even think about leaving her. That she misses the old Rachel, well fuck her! Getting sent to Hell changes a person not matter who's on the other side or not._

 _Time in the Underworld is different than this side of the lines, it may have been three months here but in Hell it was three years. Even though Newt and Daddy was there to protect me it wasn't until I was crowned Princess of Hell a year after I arrived that I was safe, before that I was kidnapped, tortured and raped repeatedly for two whole fucking years before Daddy rescued me. After that I was only a shell of who I once was, I couldn't sleep without nightmares, I couldn't be around other demons other than Newt and daddy without flinching or being terrified._

 _I never really recovered either because just when I was feeling safe again with Newt and daddy I get yanked through the line and sent back here and back to the scared and cautious Rachel._

 _I figured Ivy would have figured it out I mean she had spent time with Piscary she should know the signs but obviously she either doesn't see them or is in denial and wants the 'old Rachel' back. Not going to happen I haven't been the old Rachel for a long time and I don't plan on going back to being her._

 _Anyway, I decided to do it, but first I decided to tell him. David has been so sweet and patient with me, he knew what happened to me, he saw the signs and helped me, he didn't push me and didn't expect me to get over it and for that I was grateful._

 _David and I may have been together for over a year and we may be mates but he needs to know all of me before I can live with him. If he can't accept me as he has my wolf and demon origins than I can't move in with him. While in the Ever After I was able to be myself demon-elf/Vamp-wolf hybrid and all and I felt so free and alive. At the church I only show my demon side and I had to hide it as witchcraft that my adopted mother taught me, she and Trent are the only people on this side of the line knew the true me._

 _Since I have been back I have decided to stop hiding, I had planned on telling Ivy before the trial after I told her how I felt about her but she threw my love for her in my face and I decided to let her go. I didn't get the chance to tell her._

 _When I did tell her she didn't believe me even when I removed the charm to alter my scent to show only my demon scent of ashes and brimstone. Ivy thought it was a trick, even when she saw the wolves of Cincinnati who knew me most of my life hell some raised me while others knew of me show me submission and obey my every command as is my right as the high alpha. She flat out refused to believe me even when I changed reminding me of the charm I 'made' which really only allowed me to keep my mind in my wolf form, I don't need a charm to change._

 _When I told her of my vampire side she laughed in my face saying my blood tasted more human than vampire and that vampires can't drink from others. When I told her as a hybrid my blood tastes of my dominate side my demonic side since I suppressed my hybrid abilities my demonic side became my dominate side she still didn't believe me._

 _When I told her the only reason I am not master of the city after challenging Piscary is because I was afraid of the outcome so I gave it to my Uncle Rynn she left after calling me a fucking attention seeking demon. I hadn't talked to her civilly since then and I gave up trying be nice, since she started seeing Kistin I haven't seen much of her and when I do she's either flaunting their relationship in my face or we fight. So since I told her what I am I have been spending almost all of my time working on saving up my enough money to find my own place when I am not with David._

 _So here I am at David's house hoping and praying he'll accept me._

 _David's house never fails to dazzle me. Standing at three stories high, two stories underground and 20,000 square feet; The walls are made out of obsidian brick that David's father created and Obsidian and Jade Wolves about 15 feet tall perch on each corner of the house as if watching the trees surrounding the giant clearing (which thanks to my magic come to life if there is a threat, I did this for him for his birthday along with birthday sex.) The field is filled with perfectly green grass which_ _contrasts greatly with the dark mansion. Some of the walls are made with black tinted glass that you can't see through unless on the inside. A set of steps leads up to the tall wooden carved mahogany doors that have two menacing looking stone wolves sitting on each side._

 _Inside a giant hallway with a high ceiling leads up to two curved staircases that reach to the second stories of the house. There are two rooms on either side of the hallway connected with giant archways lined with bricks. The entire house screams Greek and Roman style eras, but the north and south wall has the tinted glass previously mentioned so you can see clearly through it and into the clearing but the outside can't see in._

 _The house has a nice state of the art kitchen much like my kitchen at the church. The_ _large living room on the right of the kitchen that's filled with a comfortable black leather couch in front of the fireplace, and a setae and two loves seats that face a 65' inch plasma screen TV hanging on the wall above the fireplace. A state of the art stereo and surround sound system is set up with David's Xbox 360.A thick blood red rug sits under the_ _marble coffee_ _table in front of the couch playing perfectly with the ebony colored hard wood floor._

 _The room on the left of the kitchen is the dining room with ornate craft mahogany dining table that seat four people, with hand crafted chairs and a beautiful carved wolf as a centerpiece. The room has a bunch of paintings and sculptures. David is a private collector some of the pieces were passed down as family heirlooms or pieces David's family either made or collected in the corner of the room is a wet bar._

 _The master bedroom is our room which is on the second and top floor, passing through the colossal hallways that are lined with priceless paintings from all ages and under diamond chandeliers. The entire house in all has about 13 rooms. There are 2 bedrooms, 1 guest room, 3 bathrooms, a study/library, gym, basement/panic room, an attic, kitchen, dining room, living room and the garage. David's had this house in his family for six generations, it is really old but each owner has updated it as does David. David always says it has too many rooms even the help agrees but its home and hopefully if he accepts me than it can be my home too._

 _I smoothed my black silk dress of any wrinkle nervously clearing my suddenly dry throat nervously and ring the doorbell. Today I dressed in a sexy silk black strapless dress, black high heels, and my signature red leather jacket. I had an Elvin dagger strapped on my right thigh and a mini .45 caliber pistol in a hidden holster in my jacket. Ever since I returned I never go anywhere unarmed even the bathroom. My blood red hair is pulled in its signature ponytail after having failed to tame it; I look pretty good for the night out. David is taking me out to dinner at Carrow Tower then dancing before coming back here to the place that is becoming more home to me than the church these days._

 _I'm brought out of my thoughts by the door opening revealing my sexy mate. David is looking mighty fine this evening wearing tight fitting denim jeans that show his powerful legs and a blood red dress shirt leaving two buttons undone, with the sleeves rolled up displaying his muscular biceps. He has no accessories save the platinum Rolex I got him for Christmas last year, his ebony hair has that just fucked look, all and all he looks totally fuckable._

 _After basically eye fucking him for two minutes he gently clears his throat, I reluctantly tear my eyes from his body to his amused face._

" _Are you going to come in or are you going to stand there all day Rose?" David's smooth baritone voice asks with a twinge of amusement._

 _David is the only person beside Uncle Rynn who I allow to call me my birth name on this side of the line. After three years in the Ever After of having to answer to my birth name I grew fond of it to the point I loved hearing it. Sadly nobody but David and Uncle Rynn would call me that on this side of the line. Trent refused to call me anything but Rachel, Alice my adopted mother prefers the name she gave me, and after Ivy refusing to believe me about the truth I told her about me I didn't tell her, not to mention I love hearing Ivy call me Rachel just as much as I love hearing David call me Rose._

 _Nodding to David I bit my lower lip thinking about just staying home and ravaging his body when with a jolt I realized I just thought of this place as home. Thinking about it more I realized I don't want to go back to the church tonight and I don't want to go out tonight._

 _Hearing a low growling sound broke me from my thoughts to see David gazing on my lips with a lustful gleam in his eyes, a quick sniff confirms his randy state as I smell his arousal in the air and I knew we weren't going anywhere. Smirking I sauntered into the house with a sway in my hips teasing him slightly as I am about to pass him I stop and turn slightly and reply in a throaty voice, "we're not going anywhere, there are something's I have to tell you and maybe if you're a good boy some play time later," before sauntering down the hallway toward the living room intending on taking a seat on the couch in front of the fireplace to wait for him. I don't make it three steps before David grabs me around the waist and pulls me roughly to him allowing me to feel his excitement at my teasing and pins me to the wall. Gasping at the feel of him my gasp turns into a throaty moan as David nips and suckle at my neck where the mating mark would be if and when we consummate our mating. We agreed to hold it off until I move in with him or he moves in with me. He chuckles at hearing my wanton moan. God this infuriating man just knows what buttons to push the smug bastard! I growl at him for laughing at me which quickly turns into more moans as his hand slides down my waist going lower to my thighs slightly grazing my soaking panties. Fucking hell! Who is the Alpha here?! Sadly I may be the high alpha, but in private he is my alpha. I positively love his dominate side, if I didn't have to tell him about me I would happily 'allow' him to dominate me, but alas we have to talk. With great difficulty I finally get him to stop after three attempts to form a coherent word._

 _Finally after five minutes of cooling down I grab his hand and drag him to the living room and push him on the sofa and after grabbing a bottle of scotch and two shot glasses with some ice from the wet bar in the dining room I join him. Handing him a glass which he took with a bemused look before pouring us a shot while I sit down I attempt to gather my thoughts on how to proceed. Looking down at my lap I bit my lip and thought, I didn't know where to begin, I had told him that I was adopted when he picked up that I was a werewolf but my mother is a witch. So he knows I am adopted, he knows I am a demon and not a witch and understands why I lied to everyone and pretended to be a witch. So maybe I should just start from my adoption and then leave it? No! I came here to tell him the truth and I damn well will. So taking a deep shaking breath to steel my nerves I began. "You know how I am adopted," I began glancing up at him to see him nod listening, taking a deep breath I continue this time looking him in the eye. "Well you know I am a wolf and a demon, but what you don't know is I am so much more than that."_

 _So for the next hour I told him everything I know about my birthmother, her name was Eve Corbin she was the only known vamp-wolf hybrid ever born. Her parents are Selene and Michael Corbin, Michael is also a hybrid but he wasn't born one he was made one by being bitten by a lycan a different kind of werewolf than the ones here. All lycans are alpha's and can change at will unlike a werewolf on a full moon. Michael was dying and to save him Selene bit him turning him into a half vampire, half lycan hybrid the first and only one of his kind to be made. It was only possible for him to be turned because he is the human descended of the father of immortals._

 _I also told him about what I really am, I told him all about my adventures, about my uncle, about my time in hell and my problems with Ivy._

 _For a moment all was silent until David's timbre voice broke the silence with just one word. One incredulous word._

 _"So?"_

 _I'm pretty sure I looked at him like he was insane because he elaborated for me._

 _"So what if your different? I love you regardless. It doesn't matter to me if you told me you were the Easter bunny. Also don't worry about Ivy when the time comes she will believe you and she'll accept you you'll see."_

 _And with that I felt as if a weight has been lifted off of my shoulders, I straddled his lap and gave him a passionate kiss. I teasingly bit his earlobe and with a husky voice filled with want I whispered in his ear, "I want you to take me," I thrust against the bulge in his jeans teasingly causing him to groan in anticipation and continued my teasing. "I want you to fuck me good," giving him a hard thrust making the bulge in his pants harder. Ignoring his growl at my teasing I place open mouth kisses down his neck and gently nipped his neck wear the mating mark would be and finished teasing him, "I want you to mark me as yours." With a predatory growl David suddenly stood with me in his arms causing me to squeak in surprise. Before he raced us upstairs he looked at me in the eyes and instead of his usually warm brown eyes they were the dark amber eyes of his wolf filled with unbridled lust._

 _"I am going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for days and make you scream my name over and over until you lose your voice my mate!"_

 _True to his word I couldn't walk right for a three days and could barely speak above a whisper. But it was worth it especially since we both finally marked each other. David is mine and I am his and nobody can ever take that away._

 _~***~Flashback End~***~_

Looking back on it I still can't believe he could so easily accept me, it gave me hope that maybe, just maybe Ivy would accept me too.

 **Next chapter, Ivy's POV: Find out what Ivy has been through three years and the meeting of the werewolves and vamps begins.**

 **Preview for Next Chapter**

 _ **Looking from Rachel to Rynn I knew something big was coming, I just didn't expect this. I should have expected it though, after all she told me before and I didn't listen. But I was listening now, though three years too late.**_

 _ **"You were telling the truth."**_

 _ **It was a statement not a question, though looking into Rachel's emerald eyes they held all the pain that simple statement caused and I cursed myself for being the one to put the pain in those eyes.**_

 **ME: Rachel tell them to review..Rachel? David?**

 ***Moans, grunts and pants in the background***

 **Me: Never mind, while those two horn dogs go at it and I go bleach my ears review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rachel: Where is the Crazy ass who invented this story? *looks around the room for said crazy person***

 **Me: *walks in with earplugs on*Here! you horny bitch**

 **Ivy: Well she has a point you are are a horny bitch i still can't feel my legs and I think you killed our boytoy.*looks towards their bed where David is passed out and looking dead***

 **Rachel: Well while I do admit I am a horny bitch I want to find out what you have been up to so lets get on with it! Disclaim me Bitches!**

 **Me: What about David*points to David who looks worse***

 **Rachel: Who cares, I did warn him he should take a break not my fault I was too good or he was too stubborn.**

 **Me *Blinks Owlishly* Okay...** **I do not own the Hollows or any other reference just my imagination.**

Chapter Three

 **Ivy POV**

It has been three long trying years since Rachel left and things began to fall apart. Tonight is the first night since we have seen each other face to face and tonight is the night I realize just how much I have wronged my love.

I was so angry with her for lying to me and trying to sort out my feelings for her after her confession and trying to 'let me go' as I had taken too long to sort out my feelings. It was only after she was sent to Hell that I realized my feelings for her were stronger than I had anticipated and by then it was too late she was gone. You know the saying you don't know what you had until it is gone. Well I did know what I had, I had a witch who was devoted to me, adored me and would go to the end of the world to me. A witch who had her secrets and I knew she would share them if I asked, a woman who risked her life and magic for me on more than one occasion a woman who held me as I cried and saw the best in me when I couldn't wouldn't see the best in myself on my own. But then I could see it and knew I returned her feelings I loved her I was in love with Rachel. Though was appalled at myself to find I threw her away and only just realized my feelings for her I vowed I would get her back and I would give us a chance. But things didn't go as planned, when she returned she had to deal with KuSox' and afterward she was just a shell of the once tenacious and snarky woman I used to know. She would jump and flinch around any guy and she would hunch into herself as if expecting a hit when anyone was yelling or mad. I was awoken many nights by her screams and cries for help from her nightmare and each night I would hold her and rock her to sleep then retreat to my room to cry because I knew the signs she was expressing and I was in huge denial. I denied it so much I believed it so when we had I argument and compared her to how she was before again I called her a liar. After that fight she was hardly home, she was always away on one of her projects which I still don't know what it was she worked with me as a PI and part time consultant for the FIB but with people not hiring her due to her species status she had a lot of time on her hands. With our fights and her lies about being a werewolf-vampire-demon-elf hybrid we weren't as close as we use to so I didn't know she was seeing David until I literally walked in on them making out against the counter in Rachel's kitchen.

Finding out that Rachel has made good on her promise to 'let me go' and seemingly moved on hurt. But then again considering how much we have been fighting latly and how distant Rachel has been I suppose it is only logical she would find comfort with someone else. There goes my plan to see if there can be an us! Until one day when Kistin came over I noticed whenever he would flirt with me how snippy and tense Rachel would be. At first I attributed it being around another male that wasn't David but then again she always smelled of jealousy whenever he is around and my vampire senses never lie. So that was when I came up with a plan to get Rachel jealous, I would go out with Kistin, flaunt my relationship in front of her and she will step up and ask me out again. Only it backfired and we had more fights and she stayed out more until she moved out. I haven't seen or heard from her since until tonight which leads me to now. Tonight Rachel and I have to show up for a meeting between the werewolves and the vampires for our three year annual meeting. This started because of the frequent fights and problems between the two races so we started these meeting to regulate the problems and present advice or insight into the race to prevent problems in the future. the reason it is every three years is this is a meeting between the Vampire Masters or their representatives and the Werewolf Alphas so since they police their own clan or pack we don't need to meet every time there is a problem. But these meetings are meeting a neutral party hence why Rachel is here as while she has helped them before and has various friendships or relationships with those here she is known for separating her personal feelings to being neutral and fair.

today's meeting is introducing the director and owner of some supernatural protection agency that protects both humans and supernatural again the supernatural. Also the Alpha of Alpha's is coming and Rynn's niece' is visiting so this should be a treat. When I arrived everybody was there but Rachel, making me worry that she isn't coming due because of me. Which is ridicules because Rachel is a really responsible person she has been ever since she came back from her trip to hell. at quarter past nine the doors locked and Rachel was still nowhere to be seen. Checking my phone in case she sent me a text or called me about not making it I saw I had no texts or calls from the annoying redhead.

"where are you witch?" I muttered under my breath irritated beyond belief that she was late or ditched the meeting.

Noise from the front alerted me to Rynn's Arrival and the Alpha's of Cincinnati area including to my surprise David. Although I shouldn't be David is an Alpha but I figured Rachel would be with him seeing as they live together. _then where in the seventh hells is she!_

"Welcome to the Second Three Year Annual Meeting between the Masters and Alphas of Cincinnati Area and its territory's." Rynn began, looking around at the assembled vampires and werewolves in the room, but for some reason when he looked at me I sensed anger and disappointment. _What was that about?_ shrugging off the odd feeling of foreboding creeping up on me I paid attention to Rynn as he began speaking again.

"I would like to introduce you to a rare gem in the supernatural, the first and only of her kind. A Double Hybrid, Half-Vampire- Half-Werewolf, Half-Fae-Half-Demon. Let me introduce to you my Niece, the Director and owner of SPA and the Alpha of Alpha's. Please give a warm welcome to Miss. Rosaline Avalon Corbin or as her the humans and various supernatural not in the know, Miss. Rachel Marianna Morgan!" After his announcement Rachel walked in dressed in a blood red sleeveless gown which accentuated her curves and cleavage with a slit up the side of her leg. She was wearing red fuck me heels and her nails were blood red and curved like claws, she wore blood red lipstick on her pouty kissable lips as well as a light touch up of dark mascara to draw attention to her emerald eyes. Her red mane of hair was done in a just had sex kind of way which might be true I though absentmindedly all and all totally fuckable and unavailable. Immediately all the wolves howled and I knew they knew who she was from the beginning but all of the vampires minus Rynn's bodyguards and advisors.

After the meeting was over and we were done with business (no problems and any problems there were dealt with swiftly and discreetly by SPA at once.) we had a small get together where we get to know anybody in the room. I was on my second glass of Champaign when Rynn and Rachel were coming over to entertain some alpha form north side of town when or so I thought as she hadn't talked to me or even looked at me once all night. So I was surprised when they stopped a few feet in front of me. The air was tense and awkward with things unsaid and hurtful words. Finally needing to break the silence I asked the only thing I needed to know.

Looking from Rachel to Rynn I knew something big was coming, I just didn't expect this. I should have expected it though, after all she told me before and I didn't listen. But I was listening now, though three years too late.

"You were telling the truth."

It was a statement not a question, though looking into Rachel's emerald eyes they held all the pain that simple statement caused and I cursed myself for being the one to put the pain in those eyes.

I didn't need an answer any more her eyes told me but she made it more real by replying anyway.

"Yes I was."

 **ME: Well I have to admit Ivy is more boring and angsty than Rachel**

 **Rachel & Ivy: HEY!**

 **Me: What it's true! Ivy didn't do much because she is an angsty bitch**

 **Ivy: I will show you an angsty bitch! come here!**

 **Me: *Gulps in fear*Oh Fuck! *runs away***

 ***Ivy cackle madly and chases the author and beats her up***

 **Rachel: Excuse me while I go get some popcorn to watch the show in the meantime Review.**


End file.
